Happy Moments
by beibiangeruappuru
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mikan is looking for Hotaru, who is eventually not around with Ruka, within the school premises. As she looks for her bestfriend Natsume, her boyfriend saw her. Like always...they ended up hanging out in the their Sakura Tree.


**Happy Moments**

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked as he saw Mikan walking down the school corridor.

Mikan turned around and looked at her so-called boyfriend, Natsume. "I'm looking for Hotaru."

"_Again?_" Natsume growled as he frowned and walked closer to his girlfriend. "I'm sure she's with Ruka."

"Why?" Mikan innocently asked.

Natsume frowned again as he gave her his you're-so-stupid-for-being-so-innocent look. "Because he's her boyfriend, stupid. That makes it normal for them to be together. Like _you and me_!"

Mikan made a single step backward. She narrowed her eyes and glared back to Natsume. "Why are you shouting again for? Are you infuriated again?"

Natsume said annoyingly. "Geez. You're dull." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's arm and drag her with him.

"Where are we going?" Mika asked.

"Outside. I want to take a nap." Natsume grunted and pulled her until they reached the not famous Sakura Tree outside the school building.

"Ehh?" Mikan shrieked innocently.

Natsume let go of her hand and pinned his eager ruby eyes to Mikan. "Do I have to spell it out? Dummy, you should be here to provide me a pillow."

Mikan moped.

Natsume sat down on the verdant ground. "C'mon." Natsume pulled Mikan down next to him.

They sat under the shade of the huge sakura tree and savour the fresh air surrounding them. Natsume smiled and yawned big. Mikan watched her boyfriend lay down on her lap. Natsume contentedly set his head to Mikan's soft lap and stared to Mikan.

"What?" Mikan said consciously.

Natsume smirked, "_Kiss_ me."

Mikan glared annoyingly. "What?" She hates the idea that Natsume always indulges her like a slave. "Are you daunting me again?"

Natsume stared angrily at Mikan. "Do I have to pull your head down?" He threatened.

Mikan gasped. She knew perfectly Natsume Hyuuga is a perverted, air-headed violent guy. Although he confessed his love for her, it doesn't mean that he can do and ask everything he pleased. It doesn't mean that he can impose her everything he pleased.

Apparently, he shows that he is the boss…that she should follow every command he says.

"Ugh!" Mikan grunted before leaning down and kissing Natsume on the lips. Under her close lips, Mikan felt that Natsume's thing lips curved into smile.

Natsume smiled and relished the kissed but that sweet smile faded when Mikan heaved away from his lips. "You're so sarcastic." Mikan said.

Of course, knowing Natsume, he won't drop that negative remark with his perfect response. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you're crazily in-love with me."

Mikan blushed. That was one of Natsume's remark that he can't retort back. "Whatever." She said as she looked away and pinned her gaze at the school.

"Mikan…"

"Yeah?" She said not looking at Natsume.

"Stop following Hotaru already, okay?" Natsume said as he pinned his gaze on Mikan.

Mikan irritatingly glared at Natsume. "You have your own bestfriend!"

Natsume sighed. "No…that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean, then?"

"It's just…it's time for you to grow up. I mean, it's time for you to spend more of your time with me and not with your Hotaru."

Mikan smiled genuinely. She knows that this is the part of Natsume's dying attention. "Maybe I'm always with Hotaru but my heart will always be with you." She said putting her hand above Natsume's hand laying comfortably on his abdomen.

Natsume blushed. "Baka!"

Mikan giggled. "Pervert."

"Hotaru told me that they'll be going on the central town so there's no way that you'll see them here."

Mikan frowned angrily and pulled her hand away from Natsume's grasp. "Why didn't you told me earlier? I've spent all my time looking for her."

"Nah!" Natsume said as he stuck his tongue out and forcibly grabbed Mikan's hands again and closed his eyes.

Mikan began pulling her hand away but Natsume is obviously stronger than her. "Mean Hyuuga!"

Natsume smiled impishly. "Which also means, that you're only mine…" A pair of ruby eyes slowly opened up and stared at gently to Mikan. "…alone."

Mikan's blood rushed to her cheeks reddening her like a ripen tomato which made Natsume smirked.

Natsume enjoyed her flushed face and pulled Mikan down to him. "C'mon Mikan." He said and captured Mikan's lips for a passionat kiss.

Natsume licked her lips, begging for entrance. Mikan willingly open her mouth to let Natsume's tongue play with hers. Mikan moaned. Few minutes later they broke the kiss.

They smiled at each other having a sweet moment. But it was interrupted when Mikan spoke again. "But I still feel like looking for her."

Natsume's face hardened. "Shut up, Mikan. I already told you she's not here."

"Let's go to Central Town then."

"No." he said as he hugged Mikan and drifted to sleep.

"Mean!"

**End**


End file.
